ICU
ICU was a robot which competed in Series 6 of Robot Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. In the former, it had limited success, losing in the first round after getting flipped over by Sir Chromalot and being left unable to self-right. ICU enjoyed a better run in the Extreme 2 New Blood Championship, reaching the heat final before losing to the eventual champion Storm 2. The ICU team consisted of the brother, mother and father of Marlon Pritchard from the X-Terminator team, and the robot itself was constructed from what remained of the first X-Terminator machine. Design The robot was a red box-wedge shape with a front lifting scoop and a pneumatic axe, assembled with the rolling chassis of the original X-Terminator machine from Series 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt9_BZVTfuU&lc=z12qxjtr3sm4wh21122djzcxszmusje33.1494421169588433. As a result, it shares many similarities with the original X-Terminator, such as the angle at which the axe rests, the robot's compact size and the four-wheel drive. ICU was equipped with self-righting arms at the sides, but could not self-right from its top plate, and the front scoop was also able to move independently. It was armoured in aluminium and was four-wheel driven but its aerial proved vulnerable, falling off in battle against Storm 2. ICU was also covered in fake eyeballs, which often fell off the robot's body whenever it first came into contact with another competitor. ICU also had "I'll be back" written on its underbelly during both the Series 6 melee and the New Blood Championships. Etymology ICU's name was a play on the phonetically identical phrase "I see you", which was given to the robot in reference to the eyes painted and attached to its top, side and rear armour. It is unknown if "ICU" actually stood for anything as an acronym. Qualification ICU was originally named Robofox, it was decorated in brown fur and ears, but it failed to qualify for the Fifth Wars, despite quickly immobilising Chip in the qualifiers after numerous axe blows. At the Series 6 qualifiers, ICU fought Barber-Ous 2 and Demolition Man. It was also scheduled to face Killer Carrot 2 in the same battle, although that robot would be removed from the melee. The result is unknown, but all three robots qualified.http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc2/archive-5-7-02.htm Robot History Series 6 Newcomers ICU came up against three veterans in its first battle; GBH 2, Sir Chromalot and The Alien. The battle started badly for ICU, with The Alien immediately hitting it, buckling its armour and sending some of the eyes across the arena floor (most landed on the flame pit). ICU then missed an axe blow on GBH 2, before missing a charge on The Alien. It then slipped past The Alien and rammed into the back of GBH 2, and evaded the latter's attack. After missing an axe blow on The Alien, it suffered some more minor damage, but then Sir Chromalot flipped The Alien over. ICU missed a hit on The Alien, who was trying to self-right, before pushing through its overturned opponent to attack GBH 2. It was then flipped onto its side, and into the pit release button, by GBH 2, but it self-righted quickly, losing another eye as it did so. Having self-righted, ICU missed another axe blow, this time against GBH 2, who replied by flicking ICU up slightly. This forced ICU close to Shunt, but it escaped and went after The Alien, failing to land a hit on its target once again. ICU went on a charge while its three opponents stayed close together, and it crashed into the side of The Alien, deflecting itself away. After shoving GBH 2 with the help of The Alien, ICU finally laded a hit on The Alien, but almost as soon as it did, it strayed too close to Shunt, who lifted ICU onto its side and axed its side. Shunt's axe dragged ICU back onto its wheels, and it held off briefly from the action, before charging head-on into The Alien's spinner, stopping it dead for the rest of the battle. Unfortunately for ICU, it then became caught between The Alien and Sir Chromalot, who flipped ICU onto its back. As the axe was down, ICU couldn't self-right, and its wiggling side-srimechs were unable to right it in its current position, so it was counted out by Refbot. Shunt then axed ICU's underside, before shoving it onto the Floor Flipper. ICU was flung back onto its wheels by the arena hazard, knocking off the remaining eyeballs in the process, and it proceeded to ram into GBH 2. Despite being righted, it was far too late for ICU to come back into the fight, and it was pinned between the House Robots Growler and Shunt. ICU was grabbed by Growler and dumped into the pit, eliminating it from the competition, while the remaining three robots went to a Judges' decision, where Sir Chromalot and The Alien progressed. Extreme 2 ICU returned in Heat C of the New Blood Championship of Extreme Series 2 and faced Chopper and Mad Dog in the first round. The robots started by moving tentatively around the arena, with ICU being the fastest as it slipped past Mad Dog early on. However, the axe was not working, so instead it rammed into Mad Dog, knocking most of its eyeballs off; ICU also avoided a flip from Mad Dog and took a light hit to its side from Chopper. ICU nudged into Chopper after charging across the arena, and the latter machine strayed into the CPZ of Matilda, and had its side armour and weapon buckled by Matilda's flywheel. Meanwhile, ICU attacked Mad Dog, pressuring its opponent into an angle grinder before being slammed from behind by Chopper, causing more eyeballs to drop off its body. ICU responded by pushing Chopper over the Flame Pit and into the arena side wall, before turning to clash with Mad Dog once again. The two robots engaged in a pushing contest, with Mad Dog levering its flipper up onto ICU's side, while ICU displayed the greater pushing power, shoving Mad Dog into the side wall. This attack from ICU appeared to immobilise Mad Dog, and ICU proceeded to push it onto the Floor Flipper. ICU then pressed the pit release and almost backed into the descending pit. After nudging Mad Dog, who was being counted out by Refbot, it was pushed slightly by Chopper, but ICU ignored it, instead continuing to push the beaten Mad Dog from the side. Mad Dog was later flung by the Floor Flipper and had a variety of balls from the Drop Zone miss it, and ICU pushed it closer to the pit, before Sir Killalot finished it off, sending ICU through alongside Chopper. In the next round, ICU faced Revolution 2, a fellow Series 6 debutant. ICU first attempted to get round the back of Revolution 2, but failed to do so, so instead it rushed head on into the spinning blades of Revolution 2. However, ICU merely bounced off, missing its own attack with the now functioning axe in the process. It then reversed into the side of Revolution 2 and shoved it into the arena wall. Revolution 2 looked like it had control problems as it drove into a wall, before ICU rammed into it Revolution 2 whilst it struggled over the Flame Pit. Revolution 2 then drove straight into the opposite wall, losing a cog in the process. Revolution 2 broke down soon after being slammed by an ICU charge, and ICU then missed an axe blow on its immobile opponent. It was finally able to demonstrate its axe with a side attack, but it caused minimal damage to the beaten Revolution 2. ICU used its axe to drag Revolution 2 into a CPZ, where it was attacked by the House Robots. ICU then attacked Sgt. Bash, before slamming into Dead Metal, who was busy cutting into Revolution 2. The slam into Dead Metal knocked most of its eyeballs off, and ICU turned away to attack Sgt. Bash once again, damaging his flamethrower with numerous hits from the axe. While Revolution 2 was counted out, ICU pressed the pit release button, before axing the back of Revolution 2 and helping the House Robots push it onto the Floor Flipper. Revolution 2 was then thrown through the air before being pitted, and ICU went through to the Heat Final. In the heat final, ICU faced Storm 2, the eventual winner of the tournament. Storm 2 was faster off the mark than ICU when the battle started and ICU's scoop provided no resistance what-so-ever as it went straight over the top of Storm 2, losing more of its eyes in the process. This attack also knocked the aerial antenna off ICU, leaving it with only its axe, front scoop and self-righting arms working. Storm 2 pushed ICU onto the Floor Flipper and it was quickly counted out by Refbot. Mr. Psycho then hammered the immobile ICU, before Growler grabbed ICU's axe and held it while Mr. Psycho hammered it again, knocking some more eyeballs off its body. ICU was then flung by the Floor Flipper, just like in Series 6, landing straight in front of Mr Psycho, who swung its hammer down on ICU once more. Growler then grabbed ICU by one of its side srimechs and dragged it underneath the Drop Zone, where a variety of balls fell onto ICU. ICU was finally put out of its misery by being pushed down the pit by Growler, but that didn't stop Mr. Psycho hammering it one last time before cease was called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record NOTE: ICU was constructed from the first version of X-Terminator, which reached its Heat Final of Series 3. Trivia *ICU was one of eight competitors from The Sixth Wars to enter the New Blood Championship, alongside Doctor Fist, Mr Nasty, Revolution 2, Thor, Edge Hog, Cedric Slammer and Roobarb. *Before ICU's first appearance on the show in Series 6, two of the team members appeared in the audience in Series 4, brandishing signs and wearing shirts in support of Team X-Terminator, who were about to fight against Behemoth in the Heat N Final. External Links *Robofox website (archived) References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Herefordshire Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots to damage Sergeant Bash Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6